zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Second Nonary Game
The Second Nonary Game is the game that is played during the game itself. It features nine players, those being Ace, Snake, Santa, Clover, Junpei, June, Seven, Lotus and the 9th Man. Purpose The game was constructed by Zero, with the intention to get revenge on the members of Cradle Pharmaceuticals, even if the methods to get rid of them are unorthodox or of a sociopath. It originally was a straightforward game but when the players started to get killed, they realized that one of them is Zero. Unbeknownst to the nine players, two other people were kidnapped. They were what the players called Guy X and Cap. Zero intentionally made this game winnable by default, unlike the first one which wasn't completely safe. If there were no interferences in the players' lives, everyone could escape, including Cap and Guy X (since as Snake revealed, without a watch, the bomb won't activate after the other players enter a door). However, the outcome cynically pleased Zero, since three of the four masterminds from Cradle Pharmaceuticals fell to gruesome deaths. The main purpose of this game is to have all of the players escape the "ship" they are trapped in through a door that carries a "9". However, since none of the players knew that there were two "9" doors, one of them resorted killing the players one by one while under the impression there was only one "9" door. The exit of the "ship" is through the incinerator, where a similar door carrying a "9" lies ahead. However, the "9" is really the number 9 in base-10 and q in base-27. In the end, eight of the players escaped but only six of the players were seen alive as the 9th Man had suffered an unpleasant death and Santa and June had disappeared. It would also seem that all of the cast members of the game have connections to the orginal nonary game that took place nine years ago. Ace/hongou- The founder of the original nonary game, you could say the original Zero Akane/june- sister of Aoi (santa) who was mistakenly put into the gigantic, a contestant of the experiment. came back 9 years later as the second zero to save herself from a time paradox and for revenge Santa/Aoi- Older brother of Akane (june) a contestant along the gigantic with his sister during the first nonary experiment, helped his sister plan the second nonary game Lotus- The mother of two twin girls one was put in nevada building Q the other Nona was placed inside the gigantic. Junpei- The childhood friend of Akane/June and the one who gave her the doll that she went back to rescue. and seemingly the only one who could tap into the fields to save the past Akane. Seven- The detective who was working on the case of the eighteen missing children. Clover/yotsuba- younger sister of Snake/light Who was put inside building Q while her brother was placed inside the gigantic boat. Snake/Light- older brother of Clover/yotsuba was put inside the gigantic on his sisters 9th birthday, he gave everyone clovers saying their leaves each stood for something Love, luck, faith, and trust. the 9th man- He was of the original group who founded the first nonary experiment, and the person who created all the puzzles of that experiment and techology. Corpse in captain corders- Gathered up the money to make the original experiment happen nine years ago, was kidnapped by Zero as a witness of the first experiment to make them confess their sins. Snakes imposter- Right hand man of Ace/Hongou when creating the first nonary game, Zero knocked both of them out with gas and swapped their clothes so it would look like Snake was the one who was killed. Category:Event